Feet are the foundation of the body. Without proper alignment of the joints of the feet, excessive stress and strain can occur in the feet as well as elsewhere in the body. The human foot may be subject to a variety of abnormalities that cause pain. Abnormalities and injuries of the foot may be caused by or made worse by footwear which does not properly support the foot.
Constructions devised to correct abnormalities, aid in alignment, add comfort, and prevent foot problems or injury occurring while wearing shoes are generally referred to in the art as “orthotics”. Many orthotics are “full length” and intended to replace the existing insole within a shoe. It is also known in the prior art to provide orthotics comprising pads attached to the insole. These may take the form of metatarsal pads, midtarsal pads, arch pads or heel spur pads. These prior examples provide cushioning and some support, but not the same pressure offload, gait control and navicular support as the presently disclosed orthotic invention. These prior examples may provide a rigid support, while the present invention includes a prefabricated insole composed of flexible and soft material.
While there has been substantial investigation by prior art workers into orthotic devices, there has been little success designing functional orthotics for reducing injury or increasing comfort of slim-fitting shoes, high heeled shoes, shoes without removable insoles, and sandals.
Many women's and men's fashion shoes typically have a slim fit for greater fashion appeal. While the design of these shoes vary, it is generally common for these fashion shoes to leave no space for the conventional orthotic, and these shoes generally do not have a removable insole that can be replaced with a conventional orthotic.
Sandals are another example of footwear in which prior designs and conventional orthotics will not fit. These conventional and prior orthotic designs will crowd the sandal, visibly distract from the original appearance, and will not stay securely in place.